Frühling lässt sein blaues Band wieder flattern durch die Lüfte
by Jade Cooper
Summary: Es ist Frühling. Maleficent hat eine neue Aufgabe für Diaval. Aber warum ist er nur enttäuscht darüber? Teil 2 zu "Nachwehen". Das wird vermutlich eine Aneinanderreihung von mehreren Oneshots.


AN: Langer Titel, woll?

Der Titel besteht aus den ersten zwei Versen aus Eduard Mörikes "Er ist's". Passte grade so schön und erinnerte mich sofort an meine Zeit im Jugendchor.

Zu dieser Story kann ich nur sagen: Es wird eine Anreihung von Oneshots. Das klingt doch viel besser als ein angefangenes Projekt mit 30k Wörtern in 6 Kapitel unterteilt und nicht beendet, oder? ODER?

Disclaimer: Disney hui! Profit pfui! Ok, genug gealbert. Der Disclaimer würde eh nie vor Gericht standhalten, und trotzdem schreiben wir alle so etwas und stellen es unseren Fanfictions voran. Hm.

Na, viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)**  
**

* * *

**.**

**Frühling lässt sein blaues Band wieder flattern durch die Lüfte****  
**

**.**

Sie hatte ihn in dieser Nacht nicht in einen Mehlwurm verwandelt.  
Und auch in den darauffolgenden Nächte nicht.  
Ihre Tage hatten sich kaum verändert, zumindest versuchte sie es sich so einzureden.  
Den Morgen überließ sie ihn sich selbst. Er sollte frühstücken, was auch immer er gerade für geeignet erachtete. Anschließend schickte sie ihn in seiner Rabengestalt zum Schloss, wie zuvor auch. Nur dieses Mal sollte er nach dem Rechten schauen, ob Aurora mit ihrer neuen Aufgabe zurecht kam. Die Prinzessin und alleinige Thronfolgerin war keineswegs auf ein Leben bei Hofe vorbereitet. Nur aus dem Grund, weil ihr Vater einen Fehler begangen hatte, für den Aurora jetzt büßen musste.  
Ein weiteres Unrecht, das Maleficent sich für immer zu Schulden hatte kommen lassen, und für das sie sich nicht rechtfertigen konnte.  
Diaval sollte Aurora für den Anfang in ihrer neuen Rolle zumindest seelischen Beistand leisten.  
Maleficent spielte mit dem Gedanken, ihren Diener auf Dauer ins Schloss zu schicken, damit er ihr helfen und sie unterstützen konnte. Es war nur ein Gedanke und sie wusste, dass Diaval für Aurora die gleichen elterlichen Gefühle hegte wie Maleficent es tat. Sollte sie es ihm vorschlagen, würde der Rabe in Menschengestalt es sicher nicht ausschlagen.

Während Diaval in seiner Rabengestalt im Schloß war, kümmerte Maleficent sich um die Belange der Moore. Es gab immer den einen oder anderen umgefallenen Baum oder verletzte Tiere. Aber heute war es anders. Wohin sie auch ging, waren alle fröhlich. Keiner benötigte ihre Hilfe oder wagte es, um ihre Hilfe zu bitten. Die Wälder um die Moore herum waren gesund und erblühten in ihrer vollen Pracht.  
Der Frühling war angekommen.  
Wer nicht noch mit seinem Frühjahrsputz in seiner Behausung beschäftigt war, hatte nur noch eines im Sinn, das sein ganzes Sein erfüllte: Die Balz um einen Gefährten und das Gründen einer Familie.  
Selbst die Kobolde und Feen waren damit beschäftigt.  
Es war nur der Anfang. Die Frühlingsgefühle hatten noch nicht jeden erreicht. Bald schon würde es in den Mooren zwitschern und jauchzen und alle würden sehr geschäftig dem Nestbau oder der Suche nach einem geeigneten Nistplatz nachgehen.  
Maleficent war in dieser Jahreszeit stets besonders gereizt.  
Das Getummel in den Mooren war zu dieser Zeit besonders kunterbunt und emsig, dass es ihr aufs Gemüt drückte.  
Sie wandte sich von den balzenden Kreaturen ab. Wenn sie nicht auf Diaval warten würde, wäre sie längst zu einem ausgibigen Ausflug aufgebrochen, um dem emsigen Gezwitscher und Gequäke zu entkommen.  
Der Himmel war voll von Vogelschwärmen. Dieses Jahr deutlich mehr als die Jahre zuvor.  
"Als wenn sie die Moore gemieden hätten", dachte Maleficent wehmütig.  
Es war kein Wunder, dass sich die zierlichen Singvögel sonst andernorts niedergelassen hatten. In den letzten anderthalb Jahrzehnten waren die Moore ein finsterer Ort gewesen, in der keine Kreatur wirklich glücklich werden konnte. Also brüteten sie um die Moore herum.  
Doch jetzt war alles anders.  
Die Sonne schien und süßer Blütenduft hing schwer in der Luft, so wie es lange nicht mehr geblüht hatte. Die Wärme tat nicht nur den Mooren gut, auch ihr selbst. Maleficent saß auf einem Hügel nahe den Wasserfällen. Sie ließ die Sonne auf ihre Flügel scheinen und saugte die wohltuende Wärme förmlich auf.  
Sie konnte den Raben schon vom weiten sehen. Unter den vielen Vogelschwärmen, war er der einzige schwarze Vogel weit und breit. So war ihr das noch nie in den Sinn gekommen. In den Mooren gab es keine Rabenvögel, nur Diaval. Ob das ein Zufall sein konnte? War Diaval wirklich der einzige Rabe in den Mooren oder war es ihr nur noch nicht aufgefallen?  
Neben ihr lag ein großes Blatt einer Lilienstaude und darauf mehrere rote Beeren, geknackte Nüsse und sogar ein paar dicke Larven im Kokon... auch wenn sie davon ausgehen musste, dass Aurora den verrückten Vogel im Schloss mit allerlei Leckereien beinahe mästete.  
Der Rabe hatte sie sofort entdeckt und kam direkt auf sie zugeflogen ohne sich von dem Zwitschern ablenken zu lassen. Ein paar mutige Finken starteten tatsächlich den Versuch, den schwarzen Vogel zu vertreiben - entweder aus jugendlichem Übermut oder weil sie es nicht besser wussten.  
Diaval störte sich kein bisschen an dem Gezeter und den wagemutigen Angriffsversuchen.  
Kurz vor ihr flatterte er auf der Stelle. Normalerweise verwandelte sie ihn sofort in einen Menschen, obwohl er noch nicht einmal zur Landung angesetzt hatte, was immer mit Diaval im Staub endete, oder einige Meter weiter unten. Zumindest kam er immer ins Straucheln, wenn er nahe genug war und sie ihn mitten im Flug verwandelte. Doch heute nicht. Er krächzte, beinahe erwartungsvoll, aber Maleficent verwandelte ihn nicht in einen Menschen. Stattdessen klopfte sie auf den Platz neben ihr bei der Lilienstaude.  
Der Vogel landete mit zwei Flügelschlägen bei ihren Füßen und stolzierte beinahe misstrauisch zu dem Festmahl. Er legte den Kopf schief als wollte er sie nach dem Grund fragen.  
Wortlos hielt sie ihm einen dicken Kokon hin, den er nach einigem Zögern vorsichtig aus ihrer Hand pflückte. Die Made war im Nu aus ihrer schützenden Hülle befreit und mit einem Haps verspeist.  
"Iss alles auf. Das ist alles für dich." Sie ignorierte sein Krächzen und lehnte sich zurück in das frische Gras. Die Wärme der Sonne war eine angenehme Abwechslung und sie schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen.  
Das stetige leise Krächzen ihres Begleiters wirkte sehr beruhigend.  
Dann fiel sie in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen als sie durch federleichte Berührungen an ihrem rechten Ohr wieder erwachte. Ausgeruht und entspannt wollte sie die Arme über ihren Kopf strecken, bis sie das Federbündel bemerkte, das es sich zwischen ihrem Kopf und ihrer Schulter bequem gemacht hatte. Diaval saß dort mit aufgeplustertem Federkleid und den Kopf unter den Flügel gesteckt.  
Bei der kleinsten Bewegung schreckte der Rabe auf. Verwirrt schaute er um sich als könne er sich nicht erinnern, wo er war. Dann sah er Maleficent und stolperte davon, unfähig seine noch verschlafenen Gliedmaßen zu bewegen.

Er purzelte und flatterte unbeholfen und krächzte dabei.  
"Diaval!" rief sie, doch der Rabe hörte nicht. Er stolperte und machte große Sprünge, und gewann doch nicht an Höhe. "Diaval, beruhige dich!" versuchte Maleficent es erneut.  
Der Rabe flatterte weiter, schließlich erinnerte er sich wieder, wie er seine Flügel benutzen konnte und gewann schnell an Höhe und Abstand, aber sein Flug wurde jäh unterbrochen.

Wohlbekannter gold glühender Feenstaub umhüllte seine Gestalt und ließ seine Gliedmaßen wachsen und seine Federn verschwinden. Er fiel mit dem Gesicht voran und einem gedämpften 'umpf!' ins hohe Gras.  
Er rappelte sich schnell wieder auf. Gras in seinen Haaren und auf seinem Hemd. Und ausnahmsweise interessierte es ihn überhaupt nicht.  
"Bitte entschuldigt! Ich habe mich vergessen! Ich war nur auf einmal so müde... und dachte... ich weiß gar nicht... habe ich etwas gedacht... ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher... aber Ihr habt da so friedlich gelegen... Ich wollte Euch nicht..."  
"Diaval!"  
Es reichte nur ein scharfer Blick und der menschgewordene Rabe hielt inne.  
Sie stand da auf der Anhöhe wie eine einsame Statue. Ihre Flügelspitzen berührten den Boden beim gehen. Ihre Schultern schmerzten von dem neuen alten Gewicht. Bis sie sich daran gewöhnt hatte, würde noch einige Zeit vergehen.  
Diaval rang mit seinen tollpatschigen Menschenhänden. Den Blick auf dem Boden haftend, wartete er seine Strafe ab.  
Ihre Füße schauten unter dem Saum ihres Kleides hervor. Er kannte sie nur barfuß, noch etwas, das sie von den Menschen unterschied. Sie bedeckte ihren Körper zwar, aber sie hatte in den Mooren noch nie Schuhe getragen. Wo viele Menschen frieren würden, fühlten Fae Wesen keine Kälte. Er hatte noch nie so darüber nachgedacht. Aber jetzt, wo sie vor ihm stand, war das der einzige Punkt, an den er zu denken wagte.  
"Diaval."  
"Es tut mir leid..."  
"Törichter Vogel. Folge mir."  
"Sehr wohl, Herrin."

Sie gingen eine Weile in Schweigen gehüllt. Dabei fielen ihm die Blätter und Zweige auf, die in ihren Federn steckten, genau an der Stelle, wo sie mit ihren Händen nicht rankommen konnte.

Das war gar nicht gut.

Schon seine Mutter hatte ihm eingetrichtert, dass ein guter Rabe seine Flügel zu jeder Zeit und um jeden Preis pflegen musste. Ein schlecht gepflegter Flügel führte zu Flugunfähigkeit und abgebrochenen Kielen, welche die darunter liegenden Federn beim nachwachsen stören würden.

Er musste nicht fragen, wohin sie gingen.

Er kannte den Weg bereits. Sie waren ihn viele Male schon gegangen in der dunklen Zeit, in der Maleficent ihrer Flügel beraubt war und ihre Seele auf noch dunkleren Wegen wanderte.  
Sie liefen geradewegs auf die alte Eiche zu, in der sie ihr Nest hatte und auch Diaval einen Schlafplatz gewährte. Wenn die Stille zwischen ihnen nicht so bedrückend wäre, würde er sich auf die Nachtruhe freuen.  
"Was hast du aus dem Schloss zu berichten?" fragte Maleficent schließlich. Sie waren an der Klippe angekommen, auf der ihr Baum stand und sie kletterte geradewegs zu ihrem Nest hinauf.  
"Aurora wird von allen geliebt, wie es der Wunsch der Elfen bei ihrer Taufe war. Die Ammen und Diener sind begeistert von ihr und verehren sie ohne Ausnahme. Bei den Soldaten bin ich mir noch nicht sicher. Sie hatten lange Zeit unter König Stephan zu leiden und ohne den ständigen Drill langweilen sie sich scheinbar schnell. Das könnte zu einem Problem werden", berichtete Diaval und ging bei den Wurzeln des Baumes auf und ab.  
"Wie hält sich das Monsterchen bei den Menschen?"  
"Sie versucht allen gerecht zu werden, aber ich glaube, es ist ihr oft zu viel - zu viele Fragen, zu viele Anweisungen, Kritik, was sie auch macht, zu viele Menschen, die auf sie einwirken wollen - und sie weiß nicht, was sie machen oder wem sie vertrauen soll. Sie

vermisst Euch, Herrin."  
"Ich werde ihr kaum behilflich sein können in Angelegenheiten der Menschen", erklärte sie schlicht und ignorierte seine unausgesprochene Botschaft.  
"Das vielleicht nicht, aber Ihr würdet Aurora helfen, ihre neue Aufgabe besser zu bewältigen. Eure Anwesenheit würde Aurora sehr beruhigen", versuchte Diaval es noch einmal.  
"Ich weiß zu schätzen, was du sagen möchtest, mein treuer Vogel, aber meine Anwesenheit würde den Hof nur aufscheuchen wie nervöse Hühner. Das hilft Aurora nicht im geringsten." Damit war für sie die Diskussion beendet, aber nicht für Diaval.  
"Aurora möchte so bald wie möglich wieder die Moore besuchen kommen, aber sie fürchtet, dass sie hier nicht länger willkommen sein wird", sagte Diaval und schaute verunsichert zu Maleficent hinauf.  
"Was redest du für einen Unsinn, mein schräger Vogel?! Warum sollte sie hier nicht willkommen sein?" Maleficent hatte aufgehört, ihr Nest herzurichten, und starrte nun offen auf ihn herab.  
"Das waren ihre Worte. Unsere Unterhaltungen sind recht einseitig. Schließlich kann ich ihr nicht antworten in meiner Rabengestalt."  
"Das lässt sich ändern. Da die Menschen ohnehin wissen, wer du bist, in welcher Gestalt auch immer, möchte ich dich in deiner Menschengestalt zu Aurora schicken. Du sollst unser Monsterchen unterstützen und ihr Beistand leisten, damit sie sich nicht ganz so allein fühlt."  
"In meiner Menschengestalt, Herrin?!"  
"Hast du etwas an den Ohren, Diaval?"  
"Nein, aber es wird sehr viel länger dauern, wieder zurückzukehren."  
"Niemand hat gesagt, dass du zurückkehren wirst."  
"Herrin, ich verstehe nicht." Sein verblüffter Blick bezeugte allerdings das Gegenteil.  
"Ich möchte, dass du unser Monsterchen unterstützt. Es wird ihr nicht viel bringen, wenn du immer nur einen oder zwei Tage da bist in deiner Rabengestalt. Du kannst nicht mit ihr sprechen. Das wird unser Monsterchen früher oder später frustrieren. Sieh es als deine Chance, zum Frieden zwischen den Menschen und den Mooren beizutragen."  
Diaval hatte aufgehört auf und ab zu gehen. Er schaute auch nicht mehr zu ihr hinauf.  
"Für wie lange?" fragte er leise.  
Maleficent gefielen seine Zweifel überhaupt nicht. Sie kletterte wieder hinunter, um mit ihm von Antlitz zu Antlitz zu sprechen. Er wich ihrem Blick aus. "So lange wie ich es für notwendig halte", sagte sie. Sie legte ihre Hand unter sein Kinn und hob es an, damit sich ihre Blicke trafen. "Warum diese Enttäuschung, Diaval? Bist du nicht glücklich, dass du Zeit mit Aurora verbringen kannst?" fragte sie skeptisch.  
"Ich bin weder Mensch, noch Rabe, oder ein magisches Geschöpf. Ich weiß nicht, wie es die Menschen auffassen werden, wenn jemand der Prinzessin zur Seite steht, der aus dem Reich kommt, mit dem sie in den letzten Jahren verfeindet waren. Sie könnten es als ein Akt der Unterwanderung verstehen und es könnte Auroras Ruf schaden." Das waren gravierende und valide Gründe, wie Maleficent es eingestehen musste.  
"Das wäre durchaus schlecht für unser Monsterchen." Sie wanderte einen Moment nachdenklich umher. "Lass es mich anders formulieren. Du bleibst im Schloß in deiner Menschengestalt. Das wird Aurora ein Gefühl der Sicherheit geben. Ich ahne schon, was sie der armen Aurora alles einzureden versuchen. Sagen wir mal, du wirst ihr nicht als Beistand zur Seite stehen, sondern als Botschafter der Moore. Das unterstreicht unseren Willen, Frieden zu schließen mit den Menschen. Du hast dich nie gescheut, mir zu widersprechen oder deine Meinung kund zu tun, also wirst du ein guter Botschafter sein. Und wenn der Frieden beschlossen wurde, werde ich Aurora zur Herrscherin über die Moore ernennen und dich von deinem Dienst freistellen."  
"Aurora soll über die Moore herrschen... Warte... WAS?!" fragte er entsetzt und er meinte damit nicht die Angelegenheit mit Aurora.  
"Ich werde dich freigeben, hast du mich nicht gehört? Wir müssen wohl mal deine Ohren untersuchen. Da drin müssen sich ein paar Elfen eingenistet haben, denn sonst würdest du nicht alles wiederholen, was ich dir sage." Sie schickte sich an, wieder den Baum hinaufzuklettern.  
"Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte er und stellte sich ihr in den Weg. "Wollt Ihr mich loswerden? Denn genau danach hört es sich an!"  
"Was redest du wieder für einen Unsinn, Diaval? Ich entlasse dich lediglich aus deinen Diensten. Ich habe dir das Leben gerettet, aber du hast es mir bereits hundertfach zurückgezahlt. Ich habe kein Recht, dich noch länger als meinen Diener zu behalten. Wenn Aurora als Herrscherin über die Moore gekrönt wird, werde ich dich aus deiner Pflicht mir gegenüber entlassen. Du kannst dann frei über dein Leben entscheiden und gehen, wohin du magst."  
Er antwortete ihr nicht, sondern starrte sie lediglich mit offenem Mund schweigend an.  
Sie wandte sich von ihm ab. Das würde eine Veränderung sein, mit der er selbst klarkommen müsste.  
"Möchtest du in deinem Nest schlafen oder da unten Wurzeln schlagen?" fragte sie von ihrem Baum herab.  
"Verwandelt mich in irgend etwas, aber nicht in mein eigentliches Selbst."  
Sie starrte verwundert auf ihn herunter. "Gibt es dafür irgendeinen bestimmten Grund?"  
"Es ist Balzzeit. Die Rufe der Rabenweibchen sind unerträglich. Aber ich möchte auch nicht als Mensch schlafen. In meiner Menschenform werde ich von Träumen geplagt. Verwandelt mich in irgend etwas, es ist mir egal."  
"Auch in einen Hund?" fragte sie mit einem höhnischen Lächeln. Er hatte ihr schon oft vorgehalten, dass er es ihr übel nehmen würde, wenn sie ihn noch einmal in einen Hund verwandeln würde, und seine Laune war danach meist tagelang noch mürrisch. Er würde selbst den Mehlwurm der Form eines Hundes vorziehen!  
Er starrte mit leerem Blick zu ihr hinauf und sagte schließlich: "Wenn Euch danach ist, dann in einen Hund. Es kümmert mich nicht."  
Sie dachte kurz darüber nach und als er schon damit rechnete, für den Rest der Nacht in einen stinkenden Hund verwandelt zu werden, änderte sie seine Form in etwas anderes.  
"In eine Katze", sagte sie und der glitzernde Nebel hüllte seinen Körper ein und ließ ihn schrumpfen. Mit einem Grummeln und einem Fauchen setzte Diaval sich auf seine Hinterpfoten und begutachtete seine neue Form. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn in eine Katze verwandelt hatte.  
Sein Schwanz wippte von einer Seite zur anderen. Er schnupperte an seinen Tatzen und fauchte darauf laut. Auf seinen Ohrspitzen prangten schwarze Federbüschel und auch seine Schnurrhaare waren mehr federähnlich als alles andere. Seine Augen leuchteten als er zu ihr hinauf schaute.  
"Stell dich nicht so an! Du hast selbst gesagt, dass es dir egal sei. Das wird dir vielleicht helfen, etwas Klarheit in deine Gedanken zu bekommen. Du kannst rauf kommen, aber sobald du auch nur mit einer Pfote auf meine Flügel trittst, schmeiss ich dich runter!"  
Sein Verhalten störte sie sehr, was sie aber nie zugeben würde. Vielleicht sollte sie ihn zur Rede stellen. Aber das würde das Ego des Raben nur noch mehr aufplustern, weil er sich dann für wichtig halten würde.  
Aber war er das nicht? Für sie, in ihrem Leben?  
Hastig schob sie den Gedanken wieder beiseite. So etwas wollte sie nicht noch einmal durchleben.  
Wie sie es auch drehte und wendete, er musste schon von allein seine Beweggründefür seine eigenartige Laune preisgeben.

Diaval kletterte diese Nacht nicht auf den Baum. Er schlief nicht in seinem Nest und auch nicht an ihrer Seite.  
Aber er blieb auch nicht in der Nähe des Baumes. Stattdessen suchte er sich einen Schlafplatz weitab von Maleficent und ihrem Baum, den er seit langem schon als sein Zuhause bezeichnete.  
Er fand eine Kuhle unter dem Stamm eines gefallenen Baumes. Es roch nach Mader und anderen kleinen Tieren, die den Platz vor ihm besiedelt hatten. Die Fährte war dünn und alt. Dort würde er die Nacht verweilen können, ohne verjagt zu werden.  
Am nächsten Tag ignorierte er ihre Rufe.


End file.
